Chicken Soup for the DannySam Lover's Soul
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: A collection of random, silly, fluffy oneshots and drabbles all about our favorite couple. PLEASE Read and Review. Raitings vary from k to k plus. Second oneshot up!
1. Kissing for Tangerines

Welcome to Kissing for Tangerines: Chicken Soup for the DXS Soul. Otherwise known as the sequel, spin-off, continuation, rebirth, love child, ect. of the Random Zone. These stories will range from long oneshots to short, sweet and silly drabbles. Who knows, Danny might even wish upon a shooting toilet...

* * *

_Kissing for Tangerines_

Within the room of one Daniel Fenton, two teenagers were studying. Well that's what they were supposed to be doing. Instead they were simply lying around and procrastinating. The female member of this duo, otherwise known as Sam Manson, had in her lap a small Tupperware container full of what looked like orange slices. The Goth was happily snacking on the fruits while the room's other occupant watched.

"Are those oranges?" Danny asked. His female companion simply shook her head in a "no" and went back to eating. "Then what are they?" Annoyed at his questioning, Sam swallowed the mouth full of mystery fruits she had previously been chewing on.

"They're tangerines. Want one?" Sam handed the halfa a small piece. He looked at it quizzically. After all Sam had some pretty strange tastes in food, Danny half thought the fruit would do something horrible to him.

"They taste great. They have a tough skin but when you bite through it, it explodes in your mouth and then it's like you have a mouthful of orange juice." Sam reassured. Finally the ghost boy delicately placed the tangerine slice onto his tongue. Closing his mouth, Danny began to chew. Three words entered his mind at that moment. Sam. Was. Right. Savoring the last of the fruit he reached into the Tupperware hoping to get another slice only to have his hand meet solid plastic. The halfa watched, much to his dismay, as Sam popped the last tangerine piece into her mouth.

Just as the Goth girl was about to bite down on the fruity goodness that was the tangerine slice, Danny randomly began kissing her. While a little shocked by this, Sam certainly wasn't complaining. She started to return the kiss only to have Danny pull away just as suddenly as he'd started the smooch. Sam was obviously confused. Then, as she realized her mouth was now empty and saw Danny happily munching on her stolen tangerine did everything make sense.

"Danny, that was just disgusting!" The halfa simply smiled.

"No, it was_ delicious_!"

* * *

Sam's description of how a tangerine tastes is based on my reaction to eating a said fruit for the first time, which was also my inspiration for the story. Though I'm pretty sure that it was also subconsciously inspired partly by A. LaRosa's story "Phantom Delights". Oh why did the rating have to go up to M? Anyway I hope this has fulfilled your fruit related DXS cravings for today. The next oneshot will be "Dance, Samantha Manson, Dance" in which Danny gets a very odd lessson in payback. 


	2. Dance, Samantha Manson, Dance

Happy February! For my first update of what I'm calling "Shipper's Month" here's a nice one shot. The title is from my favorite song "Dance, Soterios Johnson, Dance" which I'm listening to right now. Anyway on with story!

* * *

Dance, Samantha Manson, Dance

Rated K Plus for some "suggestive themes".

Tonight was the night of the Casper High talent show. The acts so far had been lackluster at best. Highlights had been Paulina trying to sing but forgetting the words, and Dash's attempt to balance a glass football on his head, which didn't end well. The last act of the night was had just begun. Of all things, it was a belly-dancing performance.

The main dancer was beautiful, but most of the males watching her simply thought "hot". She wore a veil covering her face, a top that was little more that a bikini, and what appeared to be a dress that opened up in the front to show pants underneath. All of these were ebony in color. The rather large amount of skin shown by the dancer was possibly the palest anyone there had ever seen. But only the boys were focusing on this. The girls were focusing on her dancing, hoping she'd mess up as they were extremely jealous. The fact that they knew the dancer was taken, but it didn't matter.

Her stomach writhed and moved in ways that most though impossible. Her hips swayed back and forth in an almost hypnotic matter. Her arms were situated over her head, further accenting the movements of her body. Yes everyone was focusing on her. No one paid any attention to her partner.

Said partner wore the same outfit, only in blue. The partner was not nearly as good, or attractive as her. But still the partner was taken. Which didn't matter as everyone was focusing on her anyway. The partner was struggling to keep up with their dancing, but it was a failing battle. The partner tried to imitate her. It simply did not work. The partner's hips swayed, the partner's belly moved back and forth in ways that looked very painful. The partner's arms tried their best to mimic hers. It simply did not work. Finally, perhaps to ask for advice the partner discretely leaned over to her ear.

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Danny whispered into her ear.

"You said belly dancers were I quote "somkin' hot" so now you get to **be** one!" Sam replied. Finally after several more minutes of agony their performance was done. Much the boys sadness (and to the girls pleasure) Danny and Sam bowed then went off the stage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DANCE,SOTERIOSJOHNSON,DANCE.IT'SACOLDWORLDNOBODYUNDERSTANDS

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Backstage Sam pulled off the veil. Apparently it was very humid in that thing as her face was drenched in sweat.

"A little sweaty are we?" Danny playfully jested. He too had removed his veil.

"I DON'T SWEAT I SIMMER!" The Goth yelled back. Sam regained her composure. "Now, have you learned your lesson?" She asked the halfa slyly.

"Sam when I said 'Belly dancers are smoking hot, I'd love to date one of them' I was kidding!" Danny threw his arms in the air for emphasis. "But, yes. I learned my lesson." The halfa sighed. Sam walked up and hugged him.

"You know Danny, you are dating a belly dancer now." She whispered into his ear.

"Your right." He replied with devious look in his eye.

"Now, how about we get out of these costumes…"

* * *

And thus another one shot has been finished. The main plot of the story is based on "Ten Things a Sweet Guy Would Do" by A. LaRosa. Also this hasn't been the last you'll see of Dance, Soterios Johnson, Dance. Its such an awesome song I will have the full thing appear in "Oh Gosh No! Not Another Dance Story" at some point. Along with some other Jonathan Coulton songs. Its going to be one funny chapter. Next time of Kissing for Tangerines: Chicken Soup for the Danny/Sam Lover's Soul is "The Cliché Kiss" in which Danny and Sam find cliché's are harder to do then they sound. 


End file.
